


lonely classes and dodie clark

by casandraderolo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Brooke is advanced at math, I should be doing a project that I had all summer to do and haven't started yet, I'm self projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casandraderolo/pseuds/casandraderolo
Summary: Brooke is lonely





	lonely classes and dodie clark

Don't get her wrong, Brooke loved being advanced in math, but it also made her incredibly lonely.

 

Walking into class everyday with nobody to talk too.

 

Nobody she could ask for help if she was confused with something.

 

She was lonely and it sucked but at least she had Dodie Clark to help her through it.

 

She didn't talk to anyone, but she listened to Dodie sing, and she felt better. 

  
She wasn't so lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so lonely in my pre-calc class it sucks
> 
> yell at me on tumblr  
> [main](http://callme-jakey.tumblr.com/)   
> [bmc side](https://transjakobdillinger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
